


diet coke friends

by honey_wheeler



Category: The Office (US), The Office (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about how hard it would be, acting out the beginning of love when your marriage is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diet coke friends

Their entire relationship has become dependent on Diet Coke. Every afternoon, John knocks on Jenna's trailer door, the cold can perspiring in his hand, and looks for signs of depression or mental collapse while she pops it open. She seems okay, though, which John finds weird. His method of dealing with a break up usually involves listening to what Mindy calls "that whiny emo boy shit" and being stoically silent in a way designed to elicit sympathy and concern. Jenna's method seems to involve more cupcakes than ever. 

They're filming a kiss one day when he loses his head and really _kisses_ her, angling her face with his hands and opening his mouth over hers. She stiffens in surprise, but she kisses him back anyway, her hand fisting on his sleeve. The director has to call cut twice before John hears him. His heart is pounding. He thinks about apologizing, but she just gives him a funny look. 

"I didn't know you were into method acting," she says as they get ready for the next shot, and he shrugs sheepishly, wishing he hadn't done it because now he can't do it again and he kind of wants to. 

He thinks about how hard it would be, acting out the beginning of love when your marriage is ending. Or maybe it makes it easier. Maybe it reminds you of how love is supposed to be. He wants to ask her, but he doesn't. Diet Coke friends don’t really ask each other that sort of thing.


End file.
